A drawbolt has a loop one end of which is pivotally connected to a latch that is itself pivotally mounted on a frame, while the closed end of the loop in engageable behind a hasp. The frame is intended for connection to one shell or section of a luggage case, and the hasp is to be secured on the other shell. The axes of the loop and of the latch are offset. By reason of the offset between the loop axis and the latch axis, pivotal movement of the latch about its axis imparts arcuate movement to the loop axis. As the latch pivots toward a terminal position at which the loop axis is positioned on one side of the latch axis and the hasp is positioned on the other, the closed end of the loop moves toward the latch axis and hence toward the hasp. When the latch reaches its terminal position, the closed end of the loop will have been drawn behind the hasp, clamping it to the frame. In such terminal position, the latch maintains the loop axis to one side of a line interconnecting the latch axis and the contact point between the hasp and the closed end of the loop, thus establishing an over-the-center toggle arrangement, and the loop will exert a drawing action on the hasp. The drawbolt is made into a lock by selectively preventing pivotal movement of the latch about its axis on the frame by means of a key-operated bolt.
Conventionally, an axis between members is achieved by forming a hole or holes in one member through which is passed a pin mounted in the other member. An axis so formed not only necessitates extra parts such as pins or rivets that must be inserted during assembly, but requires extra assembly operations when the pin or rivet must be headed-over to be secured in place. Consequently, conventional drawbolts are relatively costly to produce in terms of the number of parts and assembly operations.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a new and improved drawbolt of the type described wherein the hole/pin pivot connections are eliminated, and heading-over operations usually accompanying the use of pins and rivets become unnecessary, thereby enabling the manufacture of a product which is comparatively inexpensive to produce.